


Kiss And Hug

by kikujin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikujin/pseuds/kikujin
Summary: AU。一直想寫，終於寫完啦。基本上就是傻白甜～





	Kiss And Hug

看見葛來分多其中一個打擊手被搏格擊中，差點跌下掃帚，卻迅速地回到位置上，甚至回擊對手一記，一個戴著眼鏡的雷文克勞男孩臉色發白地看著葛來分多和史萊哲林的競賽——更準確地說，是緊盯著負傷的Thor。

「嘿，Bruce，別擔心，如果很嚴重的話，他會直接被送到醫院廂房。」

——我知道。

甚至不曉得有沒有向身旁的葛來分多朋友說出這句應答，Bruce聽見比賽結束的哨聲響起，就從歡欣鼓舞的葛來分多之中擠了出去，直奔醫院廂房。這讓平常缺乏鍛鍊的雷文克勞上氣不接下氣，倚著牆面喘息，直到他聽到那句憋著笑意的調侃，才抬起頭來。

「你跑這麼急，好像不差這幾分鐘啊，Bruce。」

抬頭瞪了眼悠悠哉哉地走到他身邊的葛來分多，Bruce發誓他的臉紅絕對不是因為這個，而是由於他從來沒有跑得這麼快。做了幾個深呼吸，他把正在擠眉弄眼的少年推進醫院廂房。

「閉嘴吧，Tony。」

正想再繼續捉弄臉皮極薄的雷文克勞，卻看見葛來分多的魁地奇隊員七嘴八舌地圍著一張病床，學院導師一臉嚴肅地站在旁邊，Tony連忙上前探頭探腦，Bruce則是安靜地站在後面，聽著葛來分多談論Thor的病情，夾雜著Madam Pomfrey的叮囑，以及要求Thor留宿一晚。他猜這表示傷勢不太嚴重，踮起腳看了看擠進人群中朝傷患喋喋不休的友人，決定偷偷溜走。

一個雷文克勞站在這裡太顯眼了。

 

◎

 

睜開眼睛對著被晨曦照亮的吊燈發楞一陣，Thor翻身想繼續睡回籠覺，卻看見Bruce盯著窗外發呆，讓他忍不住彎起唇線，伸手抓抓雷文克勞的袍子，吸引對方的注意力。

「嘿，Thor，我吵醒你了嗎？」

即使醫院廂房現在只有一個患者，Bruce依舊輕聲細語地問候，同時伸手握住Thor的掌指，而葛來分多只是露出慵懶的笑容。

「早安，Bruce。」

「早安。你還好嗎？」

「不好，你昨天沒來看我。」

「我來了，你可以問Tony。」

「我沒看到你。大家都來了，連Loki都來了。」

Thor噘嘴，移開視線後，立刻回到Burce的臉上，彷彿想從對方的表情找出蛛絲馬跡。他甚至在一年級想家的時候，都沒有這麼難受。昨天Madam Pomfrey趕走了他的隊友們和室友，Tony還向他保證，會把Bruce帶來，結果其他學院前來探病的朋友之中，獨獨少了那位聰明的雷文克勞。其中最討厭又最驚喜的，是弟弟帶了一本書過來陪他，直到Madam Pomfrey驅趕，才嘲笑他，Bruce寧願待在圖書館，也不願意過來。

明顯感受到他的心情低落，Madam Pomfrey破例給了他一杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶，他還是孤零零地躺了大半夜才睡著。不是沒有考慮過偷偷溜出去，然而已經到了就寢時間，他怎麼能順利見到其他學院的乖寶寶。更別說進入雷文克勞的交誼廳要先回答問題，對他而言，這不是一件簡單的事。

「我……呃，我猜你不會高興，但我去準備了昨天的進度給你。」

避開葛來分多的視線，Bruce完全沒有勇氣側頭或抬手指向放在一旁的重點筆記，而是朝床邊挨近了一些，伸手輕撫那頭微長的金髮。昨天的他，除了上課或對著書本，是有些心神不寧，卻從來沒有想過惹得Thor這副模樣的人是自己。

「梅林的鬍子，你這個書呆子。」

即使認識很久，Bruce仍舊幾乎不主動靠近他。他不確定這是因為拘謹的性格，或是因為出生在麻瓜家庭。意外的驚喜導致口氣不知不覺放軟了許多，Thor還趁著雷文克勞垂下眼，目不轉睛地看著對方的眼睫毛。

「……是啊，但普等巫測真的很重要，而且你不能忘記我還是會因為這件事生氣。」

抬眼望向Thor，因為難得近距離看見那湖藍色的眼眸而下意識稍微拉開距離。Bruce強迫自己鎮定，試圖讓葛來分多不露出更讓他難受的表情。他們在學期開始的時候，曾經為了這項重要的考試而爭執。Thor認為家庭背景不須要他那麼拼命，Bruce則是因為麻瓜出身，即使尚未決定未來是否留在魔法界工作，取得亮眼成績是必要的。這件事在後來被無端捲入的弟弟寫信回家，哥哥收到咆哮信告終。

「我的錯，但是——」

「……我來了，只是沒有進來。你看起來很開心，一直在笑。」

面對葛來分多時，Bruce從來都無法堅持太久，即使這回是閃爍卻帶著期望的眼神。視線隨著心思游移，拇指安撫地磨蹭對方的手背，嘴巴開閉了幾次，終是向耐心等待的對方坦白昨晚來過醫院廂房。然而彷彿做錯事的模樣，讓Thor不由自主地伸出另一隻手，用指背輕輕地磨蹭雷文克勞的臉頰。

「呃，我沒有別的意思。我很高興你很高興。」

見葛來分多蹙眉，Bruce連忙解釋。他一直有負面情緒問題，莫名生氣，莫名沮喪，莫名的沒有自信，導致偶爾無法控制魔法的施放。昨晚的情形相當類似，他看著Thor與朋友們在一起，愉快地聊天，開心地大笑，他很高興，但就是無法走過去加入，所以來了好幾次，就只是偷看幾眼，在被發現以前，悄悄溜走。

「嘿，我那是……轉移注意力，我很痛。」

雷文克勞鬆開他的手，主動地趴在床邊，Thor側身躺著，撥弄對方的捲髮，手指一路爬到了Bruce的後頸。

「真的？」

葛來分多總是令聰明的雷文克勞分心。Bruce努力集中精神，注意力卻被那比他大的掌指和溫柔微笑的帥氣臉龐分散。

「真的。」

低聲笑著，Thor又撓抓了幾下，試圖誤導雷文克勞。Bruce非常聰明，但跟他認識的聰明人完全不一樣。幾乎每一個聰明人的防衛心都很強，這個人卻是他見過最老實的，甚至心胸寬大。Bruce從來不會像他交往過的女朋友們一樣撒嬌，只是忽遠忽近，在他們還是朋友時，他好幾次都被這樣的態度搞得十分擔憂焦慮，後來才發現是因為那人缺乏安全感，而自己有時候甚至不需要做什麼，也能在最大程度上舒緩不安，現在更是學會了善意的謊言來安撫對方。

Bruce給予的信任，總是讓他非常滿足。弟弟曾經為了他利用這一點，讓他一整個月都沒有好日子過，直到他承認是得意忘形。後來詢問弟弟是不是喜歡Bruce，那張可愛的臉蛋露出一個無辜的笑容，說是正好找一個理由惡作劇，讓他欲哭無淚。

「唔。」

雷文克勞抿嘴，一副思考困難課題的模樣，飛快地掃了挑起眉毛的葛來分多一眼，對上那雙好看的藍眼睛。或許那放在後頸的掌指給了他莫名的衝動，Bruce向前在那人的臉頰上落下親吻，才後知後覺地回頭張望，確認醫院廂房仍然只有他們，又看向緊盯著他的傷患，不自覺快速眨眼，胡亂關心。

「這、你、你還痛嗎？」

「這是什麼魔法嗎？」

Thor很確定如果這時候把Bruce抓回來，對方會立刻逃走，而胡說八道能得到雷文克勞慣性的解釋和停留。

「呃，不是魔法，是我從麻瓜的書上看到，算是一種轉移注意力的方式，能讓你感受到的疼痛減輕，甚至——」

注意到葛來分多的眼睛發亮，雷文克勞不由自主地停下來。Thor總是能讓他忘記要說什麼，更別說他現在緊張的要命。他知道那個親吻一定會衍生別的什麼，然而他無法克制自己。他從來都想要在力所能及的範圍內，讓Thor感覺更好，不沾染任何的負面情緒。

「那我想要你再親我一下，Bruce。」

再次抿嘴。他曉得Thor想要什麼。這個要求比起方才，更難達成。比起雷文克勞，他更喜歡葛來分多的原因，是他嚮往成為那樣的人，然而他只是個雷文克勞。Bruce回頭張望，希望Madam Pomfrey或其他的誰出現在醫院廂房拯救他。

「Bruce，還是你介意我——」

「不，不介意。」

葛來分多輕輕撓抓他的後頸，Bruce望向Thor，語氣和動作的誘哄意味讓他無法抵抗，更別說，他實際上不排斥剛睡醒的男朋友。任何時候他都喜歡的要命。葛來分多整張臉都亮起來的樣子讓他無法退縮，捏捏自己的手指，緩緩向前，觸及那柔軟的唇瓣。

「閉上眼睛。」

小心翼翼地看著他的模樣很可愛，但Thor不太滿意蜻蜓點水。放在雷文克勞後頸的掌指阻止對方後退，見Bruce不反對拉長時間，他伸手捧著那人的臉，試著吸吮，得到相同的回應，又主動轉換角度，這才放下心來。他們的親吻一直是這樣，又輕又緩，像是對待易碎的物品，他卻非常喜歡。

主動拉開距離的，一直都是雷文克勞。Bruce睜開雙眼看著Thor笑得眉眼彎彎，頓時覺得耳殼發熱。這當然不是他們第一次接吻，但每一次，葛來分多總會讓他後知後覺的臉紅。他想離開床邊，那人的掌指依舊搭在他的肩頸上，他又不是那麼想拉開距離。

「呃，我該去吃早餐了——」

「我記得你今天早上沒有課，要不要陪我再睡一下？」

滾到床邊，Thor在Bruce的懷裡磨蹭兩下，又抬頭親了一口，笑咪咪地看著臉蛋紅撲撲的，嘴唇沾著水光的雷文克勞。

「不要。」

瞪著葛來分多，雷文克勞噘嘴拒絕。這麼大一個人了！裝什麼可愛！最要命的是他還覺得很可愛！他已經預先支出半年份的運氣了，這個要求絕對不能答應，否則一直到畢業，絕對會很艱難。

「我想著你，所以沒睡好呢。」

沮喪地躺回枕頭上，Thor指指自己眼睛下面。他當然不知道自己到底有沒有黑眼圈，但Bruce的表情肯定他有，於是乘勝追擊，側身摟住動搖的雷文克勞。

「我保證我會坐在這裡不離開——」

「Bruce——」

「天哪——我是說，梅林的鬍子！你別這樣看著我，我、你——要在Madam Pomfrey過來之前讓我下床，好嗎？」

「好。」

朝終於鬆手又笑得開懷的葛來分多嘆氣，雷文克勞脫下圍巾和袍子，放在椅背上，脫鞋爬上床時，得到一個大大擁抱。輕輕地哼了一聲，聽著Thor迅速變得長而和緩的呼吸聲，Bruce想著這傢伙是真的沒有睡好，他得注意不要再次發生，一邊拉長耳朵注意是否有其他人進入醫院廂房，一邊背著魔法史的年表。

然而恢復意識的時候，他根本不曉得自己睡了多久。推開依然熟睡的葛來分多，下床穿起長袍迎來Madam Pomfrey和藹的微笑。像隻煮熟的蝦子走出醫院廂房、走進餐廳，甚至一臉呆滯地被Thor拎到葛來分多的長桌，面對朋友們的揶揄，Bruce想，他把生日願望改成一輩子都穿著傳說中的隱形斗篷，不知道可不可以實現。

 

 

／不是那麼重要的

 

當Madam Pomfrey從醫院廂門的門口走過來，她率先看見椅子上的雷文克勞長袍，才看見病床上擠了兩個少年。雙手插腰，打算叫醒這兩個懶散的傢伙，卻注意到那兩人眼睛底下的陰影，不由得笑著嘆了口氣，轉身回到自己的座位，準備攔住所有的訪客。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
